marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Samantha Wilson (Earth-65)
, , | Relatives = Paul Wilson (father, deceased); Darlene Wilson (mother, deceased); Sam 13 (clone) | Universe = Earth-65 | BaseOfOperations = | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 165 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Education = Studied Different Religions and Comparative Theology at North Carolina A&T State University (dropped out) | Origin = Human recipient of the Super-Soldier Serum via Project: Rebirth. | PlaceOfBirth = Jasper, Alabama | Creators = Jason Latour; Robbi Rodriguez | First = Spider-Gwen Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Samantha Wilson was born to Paul and Darlene Wilson in Jasper, Alabama. Sam's unwillingness to join their parents' church prompted them to provide her with books on different religions and comparative theology. She would go on to study the latter at North Carolina A&T State University. However, her studies were short lived as the United States of America entered World War II soon after. Desperate to do her part in the war, and inspired by African-American aviators, Samantha dropped out of school to enlist in the war effort, and subsequently became the first African-American woman to receive a commission as a pilot in the U.S. Civil Air Patrol. But this profession sidelined her from the war, as she became relegated to flying stunts for public relations stateside. Sam's chance to make a different came in the form of Peggy Carter, an agent of the newly-formed SSR, who offered Sam to partake in Project: Rebirth. She joined a group of other three misfits, the U.S. Army Privates Steve Rogers, Isaiah Bradley, and Bucky Barnes. After Nazi double agents sabotaged Project: Rebirth, Sam was the only candidate who emerged unscathed. With the help of Carter, she underwent the dangerous procedure of exposition to Vita-Rays, which combined with the Super-Soldier Serum enhanced Sam's body to the peak of human perfection, and tracked down the saboteurs. The other candidates were revealed to have survived, but the program and research was lost forever. As the first and only Super-Soldier, Sam fought alongside S.H.I.E.L.D., successor of the SSR, in the war-torn Europe as Captain America. Captain America was soon targeted by the Nazi science initiative, Hydra, and confronted villains such as Baron Zemo and the Red Skull. Sam's war efforts came to an abrupt end when she confronted Hydra scientist Arnim Zola, who had devised a plan to invade the Earth with the combined Nazi forces of alternate realities. The interdimensional gateway was destroyed, but Cap found herself trapped outside of her universe, and wandered through realities for seventy-five years until she was able to return. Sam found a very changed world, and even though the Axis was defeated in her absence, she became overwhelmed by a sense of guilt when looking at the modern United States, and started focusing on the changes she wasn't able to fight for in the past. She was recruited once again by Peggy Carter, now director of S.H.I.E.L.D., who had spent all the years of Sam's absence trying to recreated the sole success of Project: Rebirth through cloning. The thirteenth generation clone, a male younger version of Samantha dubbed Sam 13 became her protégé, and assumed the identity of the Falcon, in hopes she could balance out some of his more inhumane programming. Captain America continued fighting for good, now combating the global threats of S.I.L.K.. The few hours of her civilian life are spent by Sam working in the assisted living / retirement wing of the James Barnes V.A. Medical Center in New York City. | Powers = *'Peak Human Strength' *'Peak Human Endurance' *'Peak Human Agility' *'Peak Human Speed' *'Peak Human Reflexes' *'Peak Human Durability' *'Peak Human Healing' *'Enhanced Metabolic Function' *'Lack of Fatigue toxin buildup' *'Lack of visible aging' *'Hypnosis resistance' *'Poison/Toxic Gas resistance' | Abilities = *'Vast Military Knowledge and Experience' *'Familiar with Defense Department operations' *'Expert Combat Strategist' *'Expert Survival Strategist' *'Expert Acrobat' *'Expert Military Strategist' *'Expert Demolition Strategist' *'Espionage Strategist' *'World Class Pilot' | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Captain America's Uniform * Captain America's Shield | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * On Earth-65, Captain America comics about Samantha Wilson started being published in 1941. Written by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby, the art was by Steve Rogers. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wilson Family (Samuel)